Certain types of marine vessels such as submarines and hybrid hydrofoil vehicles are provided with underwater hydrofoil stabilizers having trailing edge control flaps subject to undesirable pivotal deflection by control surface jamming to adversely effect vessel maneuvering control. Control tabs have been utilized on airfoil flaps associated with aircraft and on hydrofoil flaps associated with surface ships and submersible seawater vessels to modify control of surface lift forces by deflection of the flaps. Such prior art use of control surface tabs has not however been applied to underwater marine vessel hull installations to address control surface jam problems.